


Sidewalks

by Niishio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niishio/pseuds/Niishio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don’t make the same mistakes I did back then. Change it. Save him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidewalks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a short preview of an upcoming story. This is inspired by one of my favorite mangas ever called Orange. This particular fic will be written from time to time because my other fic, Our War is my top priority right now. For now, here is a glimpse of what this story will be about. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your feedback about if this interests you.
> 
> If you want, drop my tumblr and say hi: tsukkibae.tumblr.com

 

Today, I received a mysterious envelope in the mail. There was no return address and inside were countless pieces of paper. All with specific dates as if it was written in diary form and it probably was in a way. The first paper caught my attention. Actually, the first sentence caught my attention.

 

_Dear Jean Kirschtein,_

_Hey how are you? I know this is going to sound kinda weird an all but I’m writing to you from the future. “What the fuck?” is probably what you’re thinking huh?_

A letter from myself in the future? Really?  That’s what I was thinking exactly. In fact, I was thinking it was some messed up joke Eren was pulling on me. Eren and I have always pulled pranks on each other since middle school so my first reaction didn’t come as a surprise.  I examine the white envelope again, nothing in the front. I turn it around in my hands and notice a small print at the bottom right corner.

 

**From Jean Kirschtein**

 

Shit, that’s my handwriting. There is no mistaking it. I flip it back to the front. Yeah it’s definitely my handwriting. The way I sloppily write the crosses in the ‘t’s’, the way I forget to add the dots on the ‘i’s’ and how I just don’t give a damn how bad my handwriting is as long as it’s legible.

 

I turn my eyes back to the first letter. I continue to read from where I last left off.

 

_But really, it’s true. Jean, I need you to do something. To change something important to me._

_Before I go any further, here are some things to prove this is all real._

**_January 5 th_ **

**** **_Morning –_ ** _You ignored your alarm again and hit the snooze button for the 2 nd time._

Wait, how did he know I did that. I just woke up like 20 minutes ago?

 

_You chose to skip breakfast again because you thought you were running late to class._

 

I pull out my phone from my pocket and looked at the time. 8:30 AM. Yeah I did skip breakfast because I thought I was...how in the hell? _  
_

**_In class_ ** _– You’ll arrive to class a few minutes before the bell rings and you’ll be teased by Eren again._

_You’ll retort back by calling him a loser because you couldn't think of anything clever to say._

_You’ll also have a transfer student. His name is Marco Bodt. Become friends with him. Don’t let him sit alone at lunch. Yes Sasha and Connie will invite him over to their table but YOU have to be the one to talk to him first._

_Please don’t make the same mistakes I did back then. Change it. Save him._

 

Save him? Save a Marco Bodt?

 


End file.
